Tsundere
The Tsundere personality is a perfect mix of "tsun" and "dere". One minute she's chastizing you, the next she's all over you. However hard she may be to predict, I think you'll always know what her true intentions are. I-it's not like she means to be that way! It's just... how she is, you know?! Baka! Dialogue Chat *What? Do you want something? If not then go away, will you? I can't relax with you standing so close. *What exactly do you think you're doing?! *You want to play, do you...? Fine. B-but only today! *... Is that it...? N-nothing! I didn't say anything! *W-what are you doing?! *Hey! That tickles, you know!! *I think... I've put on some weight... *I'm very thirsty here. Go and make some tea! *What? Do you want something? *What exactly are you doing?! *... I like being alone, just going at my own pace... N-no! I'm not lonely! Who said anything about lonely?! *W-what? Why are you staring a like that? You're making me blus--- I-I mean, making me feel... sick! Blegh!! *Supposing I were to make a bento... what kind would you like...? I-I said "supposing", okay! This is only hypothetical!! Conversations * * * * * * * * Talk *I should get Player to buy me some new clothes... *Make me something delicious! *I'm quite hungry... Is there anything to eat, I wonder... *I think you should give this a read *Do you know where Player went? Honestly... *You're... very cute, Girlfriend... W-what? Nothing! I said nothing! *What? Are you going out somewhere? *Hmm. Not a bad outfit you're wearing there... *You'd better make sure it's sunny tomorrow! *Does Player dote on you well enough? Sleeping * Waking Up * Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: "I feel like... you're getting to know me a little better, Player." * Player: "You think so? I'm pretty sure there's still a lot left to go." * Girlfriend: "Of course there is. I'm not quite so easy to read, you know." * Player: "... I do know you're an extremely kind person, though." * Girlfriend: "W-what? Me?! B-baka!" * Player: "She says, tripping over words, face blushing..." * Girlfriend: "D-don't you dare get the wrong idea! I-I'm just... angry, that's all!" * Player: "Looks like you're slipping into that little tsun-tsun spiral now...?" * Girlfriend: "Y-You don't know me! You still have so much to learn!!" Picnic * Girlfriend: "What a beautiful day. Perfect for a picnic." * Player: "You've been looking forward to it a while now, huh." * Girlfriend: "M-me? What are you...?! B-baka! I never said I was looking forward to anything!" * Player: "Oh yeah...? How about I ask that giant picnic basket you prepared?" * Girlfriend "Th-this is just... I just enjoy cooking, that's all! Nobody's forcing you to eat it!!" * Player: 'Sorry, sorry! I wanna eat, I really do. Wow, it does look amazing... Maybe we should invite Momoka and the girls too.." * Girlfriend: "Do what?! I made all of this just for you, Player!!' * Player: "Really? All of this... It must have taken forever. Thank you!" * Girlfriend: " ... I didn't mean it... It's that... Grr! Just shut up and eat with me!!" Don't get the wrong idea! * Girlfriend: "A-As if...! Baka! * Player: "But... I thought, it must be..." * Girlfriend: "Why would you even think that?!" * Player: "I mean... do you want me to bring you a mirror...?" * Girlfriend: "A...?! Mirror...?! Are you trying to say it's written all over my face?! * Player: "It's more, y'know... in your body language..." * Player: "It's really... pretty obvious... * Girlfriend: "I-I mean, so what if I do love you?! It's not like I love you more than anything in the world?!" * Girlfriend: "Don't think for a second that I do, okay!! Baka!!" * Player: (... Whyever would I think that?) Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: "Ahh, I'm so tired! Why exactly did we have to come all the way to Hawaii?" * Player: "We'd have been crazy not to. I can't believe Yui actually got us tickets..." * Girlfriend: "I suppose we really should thank her... I'd have liked a little more time to... prepare myself for a couple's vacation, though..." * Player: "So you mean... You've been looking forward to this...? All excited...?" * Girlfriend: "A-are you entirely insane?! I don't remember saying... but, I mean... Fine! Yes! I couldn't even sleep last night!!" * Player: "Girlfriend... thank you. I've been really looking forward to taking this trip together too." * Girlfriend: "B-baka! B... b..."*mwah* * Player: "Wah?! Did you just...?! Kiss...?!" * Girlfriend: "Well...! I... love you... Player... So you'd better love me too! Forever!!" Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: "Why is it still so hot in September..." * Player: "I guess this is one of those long summers. " * Girlfriend: "I-I know that! I just... don't like the heat, is all..." * Player: "Really?" * Girlfriend: "Air conditioning is expensive... I get all... sweaty and can't sit next to... N-never mind!" * Player: "What? What was that last one?" * Girlfriend: "I said it' s nothing!! Nothing at all!" Winter Footsteps * Player: "Wanna go for a walk?" * Girlfriend: "If you have some errand to do... otherwise it's far too cold out." * Player: "Come on~! Where do you wanna go?" * Girlfriend: "Where? Erm... Mmm..." * Player: "Time's up! Good night~." * Girlfriend: "What?! Are you kidding me?! Wake up this instant!!" * Player: "But... time's up..." * Girlfriend: "It wasn' t my idea in the first place!!" * Player: "Mmm... zzz..." * Girlfriend: "Unbelievable!!" Event Dialogue Theme Park Date *I mean honestly. There's so many rides to go on and not enough time, so you'd better escort me properly, okay? *Ow! What is with all the mirrors in here? I've totally lost all depth perception, I keep bumping into things... *I would like to try living in a castle one day... Huhu, and you could be my servant, Player. *C-could you... shift over a little...? Honestly, why am I even riding the merry-go-round with you... *The teacups?! No way, it's for couples and families and... it's embarrassing. *Do you think that kid has gotten lost...? I suppose we should help her really, she'll never find her parents by herself... *What?! A romantic fortune teller?! W-why would I be interested in that?! *A costume house! Come on, we should make the most of this opportunity I think. Hurry up. *I-I'm not scared of any haunted house! O-of course I'm not! Coming with you...? O-of course I am! *Hmm? A limited, one-day only show...? Change of plans, we're going to this event instead. *Just a little further... Argh! These cranes are way to weak to carry the toys! Will you stop laughing, Player?! *Wah! Something just popped up! Is that what I have to shoot? Alright, watch this. I'm gonna get that high score! *Wow~, that mascot is so cute... *cough* W-what? Nothing! I said nothing. *It looks like we can take a picture with the park mascot. If you really want to go... I suppose we could. *Go-karts... How about a race? The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day♪ *I bought some ice cream from the stand over there. Let's sit down and take a rest for a little while. *Mmm, this is delicious~! We were absolutely right to try the special restaurant here! *Hey, why do you keep staring at that guide? I' m watching you, y' know. No funny business. *W-what?! I don't remember asking to ride the Ferris wheel with you!... I wouldn't even... want to... 'Fireworks Festival' *What is with all the people here? This is crazy. Player, go and thin the crowds or something. *B-baka! Don't just take a picture of me like that! At least... take one of the two of us, will you...? *Hmm? You wanna carry my things? Are you feeling okay...? Is this some kind of trick...? I think I'll carry them myself. *A shooting gallery, Player, go line up with the targets. I-I don't mean I want to win you!! *Look, Player, a goldfish scooping game. You like that kind of thing, right? *Festival games are all just cons, really... I suppose they're still pretty fun though. Hmm? N-nothing *Hmm? You're tired? Already? Honestly... You should really do something about that stamina of yours. Here, sit down on that bench for a while. *You really want to eat at the festival stands? It's just overpriced freezer food, you know. *Ahh, I'm getting hungry. Player, takoyaki. I want some takoyaki. Go and buy me some takoyaki. *... My feet are starting to ache. I think I want to take a rest, Player. Go and buy me a drink. *It's not easy putting on a yukata, you know. Yui really is amazing. *I don't get the chance to wear a yukata very often, so I've really no idea how to put it on... *There's nothing quite like wearing a yukata to a fireworks festival... S-stop starting like that! *What are you doing back there?! You're going to get left behind, you know...! Just... give me you hand already! *Hmm... I suppose this would be a good spot to watch the fireworks. I-I hope you're grateful I found it! *This is not a bad spot you've found here, Player. The fireworks look... beautiful. *Fireworks are always so exciting... W-what? Of course I like fireworks! *Th-this is actually quite fun... Y-you'd better bring me here again next year! 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' *I just want to see this famous circus troupe, okay? This is not a date! *I'm still amazed you even found tickets. You looked everywhere, just for me? Well, I guess that's pretty nice of you. *Try and guess which of the acts is my favorite. If you get it right, I won't punish you♪ *These circus animals are so obedient and well - behaved. You could learn a thing or two, Player. *That bear rides a bike even better than you. Player♪ Oh come on, I was only joking! *Have you lost your mind? Am I supposed to feel happy being told I'm even cuter than a circus monkey? *If you can tame a lion like that handler over there. I might give all this dating talk a serious thought. *...You're too quiet... Stop watching the show for just a second and... hold my hand or something! *No one makes me laugh quite like a clown does. Not even you, Player. *How does a person fit inside such a tiny box...? It would be pretty useful to carry you around n though. Player♪ *You'd give the trapeze a go, right? Not even... together with me...? *The tightrope should be a breeze for you, right? I'll even help push you along! *Juggling should be pretty easy with a little practice, right? Give it a go, Player. *Wow, that is one flexible gymnast... I W-what? I'm just as good as her, I'll have you know. *Will you stop staring at that girl in the cute outfit and... and... look at me or something. 'Love in Fall' *What are you yawning for? Up late again last nigh, I take it? Honestly... will you at least try to get to sleep at a decent time? *Hey! Don't you have something to ask me...? All that beautiful fall scenery outside... etcetera...? *They say fall's the season of sports, right? Shall we try something? Jogging...? I was thinking more~... table tennis! *All of these red leaves on the ground feel like a red carpet, welcoming me to the park. *Player, will you move closer already? It's cold out here, can't you tell I need warming up? *... Kya~!?!? Oh... phew... It's just a cricket... I thought it might be a cockroach... Scared? Who's scared? I'm not scared, you're scared! *Picking up acorns, what are you a child? Fine, if you really insist, I guess I'll join you... *Chestnut? You want me to actually pick up those prickly things? You do it! Get us enough to make chestnut rice. * * * * * * * * * *What a beautiful sunset... Player, I mumble* you... Pardon? Pardon?! Did you really not hear me just now?! *What day is tsukimi on this year? Not that you have any intention of actually enjoying the view, I'm sure. Just dango, dango, dango. * 'The Spirits of China Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Science Fiction Event' *Wow! These glasses deliver all kinds of information right before your eyes! Here, try them on, they're amazing! *Mmm...Hmm?! I-I wasn't sleeping! It's...this chair! It must have some kind of futuristic comfort technology or something! *Look, the fountain! Doesn't the water look almost rainbow-colored? I'm going to take a closer look. *I think I like these books. Matching your pace and reading aloud really helps you understand it all better. Great invention. *Cars! Flying through the sky!...What? I'm not excited, you're excited! *Woah, what's that?!...Ah, *cough* I-I mean, hmm. A holographic projector, huh. I wonder if it can play movies and such. *Apparently this store lets you try on clothes by just holding them up in front of a mirror. How does that even work...? *It looks like this store specializes in moving photographs. M-Maybe we could try it out? Since we're here already... *This machine lets you relive people's childhoos memories. I-It might be good to know more about each other... * * * * * * * * * * * 'Dream High Field Trip Event' *You've slept the entire bus ride here, didn't you? Tch, unbelievable... *It's time for the field trip, the. I'll walk around with you, as long as you escort me properly! *Will you stop staring at the girls from other schools? It's disgusting! *We'll never see all the sights with you slouching around like that! Pick up the pace! *... When exactly did you grab hold of my hand? N-not that I'm y'know.. complaining or anything... *Huhuhu♪ If any tourists ask us for directions, leave the talking to me, I'm a bonafide polyglot. *This shop was recommended in a guide book. Wh-what? Read it for your sake? Wh-why would I do that...?! *Teacher got angry at me for you sneaking into my room last night, you know!... I mean... I'm glad, though... *I doubt you've even started your report yet, right? Honestly.... I guess I could show you mine later... *Do you think we look like some young couple who ran away from home...? I-I was only joking...!! *I just love the big, open bathes at ryokan like these...♪ You know what'll happen if you try to peek, right? * * * * * * * * * 'Holy Night of Romance Event' *What do you expect me to be all sweet on you because it's Christmas? Think again! *I know you're not exactly used to wearing formal clothes, but come on! You could have made some effort! *You'll be playing my reindeer tonight♪ I expect a perfectly festive escort! Ho-ho-ho♪ *The Christmas lights are beautiful... I guess I'll allow you to watch them with me next year, too. *I think we could stand to walk a little closer to each other, don't you...? Oh, forget it...! *Wh-what? Am I not allowed to hold your hand or something? Just... be quiet. *Ah, there's mistletoe all around the house... H-hey! What are you doing?! W-wait... *Have you heard of... pair of necklaces, before...? No?! Oh, sure, no of course! Never mind then!! *Ah, Snow... It must be falling just for us♪ Don't you think? * * *Hey! I don't care how delicious this turkey is, could you eat with a little more grace? Honestly... * * *Ack, my heels broken... *ahem*... Well? When do you plan on carrying me, exctly? *Do I believe in Santa? Of course, I'm sitting beside one right now. Hmm, what do I want this year~... *You've got this beautiful girl sitting right beside you, but you keep looking at others? I'm gonna get angry you know! *Ahem! I've still not heard a single compliment about this dress I'm wearing tonight! *I think it's about time we left. Not eaten enough...? Is that more important than spending time together?! *Th-this...? It's a present, sure... b-but it's not for you, okay?! Category:Types